Chapter 24: Maidens of the Battlefield
Mac Anu Aura has most of her powers back now, and explains that the last fragment...was taken by Skeith. It seems that he has escaped into the real world, and transports everyone out of The World. Marvel Land, Magic Chamber Everyone teleports behind Skeith, but are surprised to find that they are in Marvel Land. They appear to have been sent back through the magic circle, but just as they are about to attack...local monsters suddenly surround the heroes, giving Skeith the distraction he needs to escape! Just as they are about to give chase, KOS-MOS detects a dimensional rift from the circle. And who should appear but Due, who seems to have shown an interest in the circle. She plans to summon something here and has to stop her, seeing as how Riela remembers how the Echidna followed them into the room. Kite can get Skeith's location later, but right now, the first priority is stopping Due. As they make their way down, Due begins the summoning. First, she calls the one with the "blood": Selvaria Bles. Though reluctant, Selvaria agrees to join Due's side in the battle. Another turn later, she calls the one with the "evil eye": Juri. It seems that S.I.N. is investigating Oros Phlox as well, but Juri decides to just get in the fight. Finally, she calls the "Demon Beast of the New World": Saya, along with a battalion of Ouma troops. When Reiji questions Saya, she simply states that he'll know when the time is right. With everyone assembled, the fight begins for keeps. Juri retreats, but now has to report back to Seth about this. Saya leaves after a few rounds, mentioning about leaving something to the demon brothers. Selvaria takes her leave, still wondering how to get back home. Due leaves the scene, mentioning something about "the sorting" and their next encounter should be entertaining. After everything settles down, they have a hard time getting a grasp on things but agree on one thing: The World needs to be fixed before anything else. Marvel Land, Eternal Desert Outside, the blazing sun is giving everyone a hard time. Just then, they see something: the rainbow bridge leading to the Endless Frontier. As everyone speculates, Aura calls from Kite's bracelet. She says that Skeith vanished from this world, so there's only one place he could go: the Endless Frontier. ????? A mysterious man questions due on Oros Phlox's objectives. As for the girl, being Mii, Ein and Drei state they don't know much about that either. The man orders the Belanos Brothers to continue watching Mii for the time being. The man, Meden, asks Due about unsealing the "stone". After giving her say on the matter, she leaves. Endless Frontier, Kagura Amahara - Taketori Castle Town When the heroes arrive at the Endless Frontier, Sänger feels something from the distant battleship. Some of them figured as much, and if they use the transporters there they can get back to their own worlds. Haken managed to contact his crew and explains that Skeith is onboard the ship, the Shlafen Celeste. Just as they were about to get moving, Kaguya senses something wrong with the Fujisakura's power. They decide to split into two groups: one to check out the Fujisakura, the other heads for the Shlafen Celeste. They agree to meet onboard the ship once their mission is complete. Party Members Kogoro & Mii Akira & Pai Bahn Haken & Kaguya Sänger Reiji & Xiaomu Soma & Alisa Lindow Kite & BlackRose Neneko Zephyr & Leanne Vashyron Ichiro & Sakura Gemini & Erica Toma & Cyrille Valkyrie Kurt & Riela Imca Dante & Demitri Lady Chun-Li & Morrigan Bruno Chris & Jill Rikiya Ryu & Ken Batsu Frank & Hsien-Ko X & Zero Tron & Servbots Ulala Jin & Xiaoyu Heihachi Yuri & Estelle Flynn Devilotte Ulala KOS-MOS & T-elos Alisa B. Arthur Enemies Sizath (Blue) x4 Sizath (Black) x2 Chaox (Blue) x4 Chaox x2 Robodian (Black) x3 Oros Primus x2 Oros Serpus x2 Oros Avius x2 Oros Rosa x1 Due (Boss) Equipment Drop: Wind God Socks Selvaria Bles (Boss) Equipment Drop: Armored Vest Juri (Boss) Equipment Drop: Super Cape Kamaitachi (Red) x2 Gou Tengu x2 Katana x8 Akatana x2 Byakuya X x1 Saya (Boss) Equipment Drop: Super Savior Charm Items Emperor's Soul, Omnipotent Soda, Lucky Key, Sandra Soul, Golden Trident, Power Long Sword Category:Project X Zone Category:Chapter Category:PXZ1 Chapter